Popples (TV series)/Credits
This page contains a full list of credits for Popples. Zagtoon * Artistic Voice Director – Ezra Weisz * Main Character Designer – Nathanaël Bronn * Production Coordinators – Abbie Dorsey, Joe Barnathan, Marcus Rinehart * Background Designers – Timothee Sadowski, Axel Blanc, Jérome Cointre * Legal Affairs – David Bineau * Graphic Designers – Timothee Sadowski, Axel Blanc * Head of Marketing and Licensing – André Lake Mayer, Ellie Bisagni * Head of Digital – Benjamin Goossens * Head of Writing – Sébastien Thibaudeau * Production Finance – Chris Barton Method Animation * Head of Studio – Jean-Yves Patay * Secondary Character Design – Aurélia Féler * Head of Production – Fabienne Oheix * Turn Around – Expressions and Phonemes – Aurélia Féler, Charlotte Jammet, Mathieu Hassan * Production Manager – Anne Sergent * Design Trainee – Geoffrey Bourdin * Script Coordinator – Mélina Masó Sarrat * Set Modelling – Joris Debaye, Mohammed Mangane * Head of Development – Pierre Reyssat * 1st Assistant Directors – Lydie Nguyen, Xavier de Broucker * Backgrounds lead – Jérome Florencie * 2nd Assistant Director – Marine Séraphin * Backgrounds Color Designer – Marie Nguyen * Production Assistant – Céline Hermann * Backgrounds and Props Designers – Renaud Bouet, Aurélia Féler, Julian Nguyen-You, Sarah Guiderdoni * Assistant Storyboarder – Emily Goldsmith * Editors – Fiona Couturier, Patrick Phelpin, Emmanuelle Gabet * 2D Animatic Editor – Fiona Couturier, Patrick Phelpin, Emmanuelle Gabet, Etienne Jeantet, Laurent Biot * Editor Assistant – Victor Lambert * Chief Executive Officer – Philippe Pujo * Head of Publishing – Caroline Guillot * Executive Chairman – Thierry Pasquet * Marketing Manager – Caroline Guillot, Emmanuelle Gabet, Sophie Dureu * DGA - Business Affairs – Elisabeth Guery * Chief Financial Officer – Cecile Rigollot * Graphical Designer – Cécae Gay * Head of Legal Affairs – Catherine Vernon * Chief Accountant – Christine Schneider * Accountants – Martin Offroy, Olivier Tremeau, Sylvie Cluzelle * Legal Manager – Virginie Wagner-David * Project Leader – Veronique de Fontaines * Lawyers – Blandine Masseron, Camille Dauty-Vera * Trainee – Julie Vincendeau * CEO Assistant – Céline Neymond, Victor Pierson, Félix Mathieu * Head of Licensing & Merchandising – Véronique Philibert-Philibois * IT Manager – Guillaume Herve * Network and Computer Technician – Stephane Nutini Saban Brands * Production Finance – Curtis Johnson * Music Supervisor – Juan Carlos Quintero * Production Legal – Rami Yanni * Technical Mastering and Servicing – Germaine Putz Neux Factory * Producers Assistant – Françoise Delville * Accountant – Nathalie Vanderstocken * Development Department Assistant – Marie Bauwens * Layout Supervisor – Benoit Patigny * Layout – Pierre Foulon, Vannick Nicodéme, Yannick Dolivo * Main Assets Creation – Mathieu Blachard, Max Sterno, Jean-Pierre Garrabos, Laeticia Toureau, Fred Cordier * Consultants – Marc de Meuricky, Jean-Christophe Lardinois Dreamwall * Production Manager – Jean-Michel Ballaux * Artistic Director – Oliver Auquier * Lead Storyboard – Yoan Parent * Production Assistant – Lionel Perahia DQ Entertainment Limited * Chief Executive Officer – Tapaas Chakravarti * Post Creative Director – Sanjeev Sahoo * Chief Operating Officer – Sumedha Saraogi * Animation Supervisors – Ajesh T, Slvasankaran G, Piyal Sarker * President - Global Productions – Subbaroo N V * Animation Leads – Phanasekaran V, Vijayabhaskar Raju G, Sandeep B, Prathik Podhuvattil Gopinath, Ranjan Bhowal, Ranojoybe, Vasubeva Rao Ch, Naga Murali K * Assistant General Manager – Aashish Franklin Goodae * Senior Production Manager – Venkatakrishnan * Modeling Supervisor – Ana Nair G * Production Manager – Ana Phyani * Set Modeling Lead – Koteswara Rao B B, Kishore Kumar DS * Assistant Production Supervisor – Krishna Kishore * Facial Supervisor – Ravikanth * Animation Creative Director – Venkateshwara Dayal * Character Setup and Rigging Supervisor – Srinivasa Rao * Texturing Supervisor – Shanthi Muralidharan M * Rendering Leads – Mallikarjuna Rao, Vinayak Raj D * Fur and Hair Supervisor – Ravikumar T * Chief Systems Manager – Chandrasekhar Banala * VFX Supervisor – Krishna Deepak * System Managers – Madhusudana Rao, Kedarnath Rebby, Thirupathi Reddy, Kirakumar M * VFX Lead – Sardar Surjeet Singh * Lighting Supervisor – Bhuvanendran N * Process Automation Lead – Nagaraju B * Lighting Leads – Ajoy Banik, Naresh Rebby, Avishek Basu * Production Coordinators – Divakara Rao P, Shiva Yebla, Nagaraja Varma M, Gopikrishna G * Compositing Supervisor – Venkateshwer A * Compositing Leads – Santhosh Ramalingam, Sridhar Sivalingam * Music – Amanda Williams ** Together with My Friends – Performed by special guest star Megan Nicole as Squeaky Pop * English Recording Voices – Dubbing Brothers * Sound Post-Production and Laboratory – Dame Blanche * Coordination – Manoëlle Van Grunderbeeck * Sound Editors – Adrien Navez, Cyrille Hermant * Mix – Mathieu Cox, Romain Drouillon * Mastering – Xavier Pique, Guillaume Marique Umedia * Co-producers – Nadia Khamlichi, Adrian Politowski, Gilles Waterkeyn * Associate producers – Martin Metz, Bastien Sirodot * Production & Financing Coordinator – Kevin Koeniger * Legal Advisor – Pierre-Philippe Hendrickx Wallimage * Philippe Reynaert, Stéphanie Huge Misc * With the participation of – TiJi and Gulli * Head of Co-productions, Animation, and Fiction Development – Emmanuelle Baril * Artistic Consultant – Marion Aguesse for M.A. Desire * With the participation of – Centre National du Cinéma et de L'Image Animée ** With the support of – Tax Shelter of the Federal Government of Belgium and Tax Shelter investors * With the participation of – Wallonie * In association with – SofiTVCine 2 * Special thanks to – Noam Kaniel Category:Credits Category:Lists Category:Crew Category:Cast